Digital broadcast systems provide a wide variety of content to users. A digital broadcast television system typically includes a set-top box that is used to receive the satellite signals and decode the satellite signals for use on a television. The set-top box typically has a memory that includes a digital video recorder or the like as well as the operating code for the set-top box. In an intelligent set-top box, information and instructions associated with receiving and processing digital broadcast signals are stored in a memory unit of the set-top box and executed by a processor. With a bi-directional set-top box, in addition to receiving broadcast signals, a subscriber can transmit messages to the digital broadcast system operator.
There are numerous ways to identify digital broadcast content. For example, a set-top box may provide the user with a schedule of programs from which the user can select instructions to the set-top box such as schedule, display, record, etc. Another way of identifying digital broadcast content is to perform a web search for such content. However users performing such web searches would typically have to manually access their set-top box to schedule and/or record the content.
There is a need for a method whereby a user can use the results of a web search to provide instructions to a set-top box without manually accessing the set-top box.